The Red Guy Collection
by mr cartoon
Summary: Can't wait for more Press Your Luck well here's your chance to get a glimpse at some Red Guy's that haven't been seen till now
1. Chapter 1

The Red Guy Collection

Part 1 - The first 10 Red Guy's

[Quick Note - Everything in this special does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

[The program starts as we hear footsteps from the background which starts to get louder & finally shows a figure walking in showing it was none other than Mr Cartoon himself]

Mr Cartoon - Hi there loyal readers I'm Mr cartoon sole owner of a certain cartoon wrestling company called the Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation & today I'm here to share the fans of Press Your Luck a special treat now you've guys seen the pilot episode & we all know about the Red Guy

[Just then The Red Guy pops in]

Red Guy - Hellooooo readers

Mr Cartoon - Yep that's him pardon me a second

[Mr Cartoon pushes the red guy off screen]

Mr Cartoon - Now then as I was saying since the pilot episode was a big hit we manage to tape some more episodes so far we have 425 taped & ready to go but were not gonna make you wait this long to see the red guy & his funniness again cause we have a total of 100 animated mini videos of the red guy all recorded & used on the show & were gonna share all of them with you so sit back, relax & enjoy the funnies roll the film

[The camera starts rolling the film]

Male Voice - And now our featured presentation

[#1 - Red's Happy Day's 1st seen on Ep 67]

Wade Barrett - Okay Aang you have $750 dollars right now & 3 spins left care to make some more

Aang - Oh yeah were going on

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Aang - All right show me the money or a prize either one works fine here we go STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Aang - Whoops not good

[The Red Guys pops in butt walking in circles with a smile on his face]

Red Guy - Ooooh this is the happiest day of my liiifffe

[Then without warning a tree house flies in & crushes the red guy then he crawled out of it flat as a pancake]

Red Guy - I take that back this is the flattest day of my life

[A Red Guy card pops up]

[#2 - The Great Pantzini 1st seen on the pilot episode]

Wade Barrett - You have a choice to make you can choose to take those 9 spins or you can pass all to John what's it gonna be

[Ash starts to think of what he should do]

Wade Barrett - Well have you made your choice

Ash Ketchum - Okay I got it I've decided that I'm gonna Press My Luck

[The Board Starts Spinning Again]

Ash Ketchum - Big Bucks, Let's get some Big Bucks please don't Jinx me now STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Ash Ketchum - DARN IT

[A Cannon appears with The Red Guy Inside]

Male Voice - Now appearing in the center ring The Great Pantzini

[He goes inside the cannon & when it goes off it explodes & the cannon breaks in half with the Red Guy all covered in soot]

Red Guy - HOLY smoke's guys NO

[A Second Red Guy card pops up]

[#3 - Red Guy on Ski's 1st seen on Ep 4]

Wade Barrett - So were gonna start with the player with the least amount of spins & that would be Lazlo who has 2 spins you ready

Lazlo - Ready Wade

Wade Barrett - Well then let's get started

[Lazlo rubs his hands for luck]

Lazlo - Okay let's start this round in a good way STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Ooooh not a good start

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Lazlo - Rats

[The Red Guy comes in on skiing down a snowhill laughing but then he bumps into a snowman]

Red Guy - [Mumbling]

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#4 - Football Red Guy 1st seen on Ep 102]

Wade Barrett - You back to $0 dollars but 5 spins left care to start over

Anne Chan - Might as well can't win with nothing

Wade Barrett - My thought's exactly

[The board starts spinning again]

Anne chan - Let's go no more Red Guy's we need some cash or a prize pronto & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at another Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Anne Chan - No way

[The Red Guy is seen running in wearing a football uniform]

Red Guy - I'm open pass it to me man PASS IT

[A bomb comes flying in & when Red grabbed it this happen]

BOOM

[It exploded on the Red Guy]

Red Guy - Oh Crud

[A Second Red Guy card appears]

[#5 - Astronaut Red Guy 1st seen on the pilot episode]

Dora Marquez - Here we go let's get some Big Bucks, No Red Guy's pretty please STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

[Dora slaps her head in disbelief while the Red Guy is seen inside a rocket ship that's about to blast off]

Male Voice - 3, 2, 1, Blast Off

[The Rocketship starts to fly into outerspace but leaves The Red Guy behind]

Red Guy - HEY WAIT you forgot about me

[A Second Red Guy card pops up]

[#6 - Judge Red Guy 1st seen on Ep 84]

Patrick Star - Um okay let's get some money & No Red Guy's I hope STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - He got a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Patrick Star - OH NO

[The Red Guy appears with a tall judge desk while dressed as a Judge & banging his mallet]

Red Guy - ORDER, ORDER I hear by sentence you to 20 years in the money losum

[He bangs the mallet & breaks the Desk in half]

Red Guy - Ooops must have banged it to hard ah ha

[A 3rd Red Guy card pops up]

[#7 - TNT Red Guy 1st seen on the pilot episode]

Ash Ketchum - If I go out I attend to go out with dignity than lose to John here we go Big Money & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOoooopp at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Ash Ketchum - OH COME ON

[The Red Guy appears with a set of dynamite & a plunger]

Red Guy - This should do it FIRE IN THE HOLE

[He pushes down the plunger & then]

BOOOM

[The smoke clears & the red guy is seen all covered in soot]

Red Guy - AW NUTS

[A Third Red Guy card appears]

[#8 - Candy Swimming Red Guy 1st seen in Ep 12]

Edd - Okay no Red Guy from here all I want is some cash or prizes if you may & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - It's a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Edd - GOOD LORD

[The Red Guy is seen standing next to a bowl of candy he grabs a piece & eats it]

Red Guy - Mmmm Candy

[He dives in & starts swimming in it]

[A Second Red Guy card pops up]

[#9 - Roller Skate Red Guy 1st seen in Ep 47]

Scooter Chan - Here we go Let's get that $5000 dollars & a spin or that car something that's good okay & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at the Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

[The Red Guy comes in riding on roller skates out of control]

Red Guy - LOOK OUT I'VE LOST CONTROL

[He falls down & passes out]

[A Red Guy card pops up]

[#10 - Red Guy for Mayor 1st seen on the pilot episode]

[John looks on as the board starts to spin again]

Wade Barrett - Boy John sure does have lots of guts

John Arbuckle - Here I go STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

John Arbuckle - [Squeals In Agony]

[The Red Guy appears in a mayor themed outfit]

Red Guy - If you elect me as mayor I promise to raise your taxes BY TEN PERCENT

[A pie flies in & hits the Red Guy in the face]

Red Guy - [Mumbling]

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Male Voice - To Be Continued

[Quick Note - Well that's the end of part 1 of the Red Guy collection be sure you stick around for part 2 to see more hilarious Red Guy Animations but for now Read & Review]


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Guy Collection

Part 2 - Ten More Red Guy's

[Quick Note - Just like in the 1st chapter everything does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

Male Voice - And now back to our program

[#11 - Hula Dancing Red 1st seen on Ep 24]

Mokuba - Okay let's go were gonna get some Big Bucks & No Red Guy's Hopefully all right okay Big Money STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at the Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Mokuba - DANG IT

[Hawaiian music starts to play as The Red Guy comes dancing in while wearing a skirt]

Red Guy - Hula, Hula, Hula, Hula, Hula, Hula, Hula Ha Ha Ha

[As the Red Guy leaves he let's out a shriek as he falls into the ocean]

[A Second Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#12 - Red Guy & Fangface gets the Money 1st seen on Ep 7]

Puggsy - Big Bucks now come on no Red Guy's I need a little bit of luck here & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at another Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Puggsy - Yikes

[The Red Guy is seen running in with his pet dog Fangface as he starts eating the money]

Red Guy - AT A BOY FANGFACE get the money for your master GOOD DOG Na ha ha ha ha

[A Second Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - Hey what's the matter Puggs looks as if you looked shock

Puggsy - I am did the red guy just say fangface

Wade Barrett - Yep I guess you could say it

Puggsy - Oh man some friend he is

[#13 - El Matador Red Guy 1st seen on Ep 63]

Mung Daal - Here we go no Red Guy's I want to collect some Mondo Cash only Mondo Cash STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop oooh a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Mung Daal - NO

[The Red Guy appears in a matador costume shaking a yellow cape]

Red Guy - Toro, Toro come on Mister Bull COME & GET ME

[Just then the bull came in brhind the Red Guy & Rammed him]

Crowd - OLE

[The First Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#14 - Red Guy Jumping Around 1st seen on Ep 3]

George Jetson - All right let's start this round a good way with some cash I'm going & STOP[Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop euuuu A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

George Jetson - I take that back

WHAM

[The Red Guy appears jumping up & down laughing maniaclly then disappears a spilt second later]

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#15 - Red Guy on A Pogo Stick 1st seen on the pilot episode]

Dora Marquez - Come on Big Money Big Money & no Red Guys Please STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Oooooooh a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Dora Marquez - Oh No

[The Red Guy pops in Bouncing a pogo stick]

Red Guy - Look grandma I'm stealing money ON A POGO STICK

[The Red Guy vanishes & leaves a card behind for Dora]

[#16 - Red Revere 1st seen on Ep 9]

Lee Clark - Okay here we go need all the luck I can get let's get's some Big Bucks, Big Bucks STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

[The Red Guy comes in riding on a horse while wearing a Paul Revere costume]

Red Guy - One if by dollars, Two if my Coins The Red Guy's are coming to rob you blind Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

[A Second Red Guy card pops up]

[#17 Red Guy On Dollar Bill 1st seen on Ep 21]

Sokka - Big Bucks, Big Bucks, Let's get some Bug Bucks, board don't fail me now STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at another Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Sokka - NO, Darn it

[A dollar bill comes sliding in with a picture of the Red Guy in the center]

Red Guy - [Laughing] I can't tell a lie to you when I say YOU LOSE

[The dollar bill slides off the screen]

[A Third Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#18 - Red Guy's Credit Card 1st seen on Ep 58]

Cubby - Okay Mr Red Guy please don't come up I need some money or a prize please & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stoopp at another Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Cubby - Aw, Coconuts

[The Red Guy appears with a Credit Card in his hand]

Red Guy - Helloooo do you know me

[The Red Guy's name started being typed on the credit card]

CHA-CHING

[A Second Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#19 - Red Guy's Army Tank 1st seen on Ep 46]

Lumpus - I'm going for it I want big money, & lots of it no Red Guy's here we go & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Oooh A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Lumpus - NOOOOOOO

[A Tank comes riding in & the Red Guy pops up from the hatch]

Red Guy - Time to say good bye to your money ha ha FIRE AWAY

[The Cannon fires but the tank starts to fly backwards & then]

CRASH

Red Guy - I'm okay

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

[#20 - Weightlifting Red Guy 1st seen on the pilot episode]

Wade Barrett - That beats a Red Guy anyday 4 spins left Dora Press Or Pass

Dora Marquez - I'm Pressing My Luck

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Wade Barrett - If she gets that car I'm gonna be in shock

Dora Marquez - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - It's the Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Dora Marquez - Darn it

[The Red Guy is shown trying to lift up a huge Dumbbell]

Red Guy - [Grunting] Come on Red YOU CAN DO IT

[He starts pulling real hard & manages to lift it over his head]

Red Guy - Ah I DID IT

[He Then starts to smile until]

CRASH

[The Red Guy falls through the floor]

Red Guy - Aw Not Again

[A Third Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Male Voice - To Be Continued

[Quick note - Well that's another 10 Red Guy's come & gone & that means I have 20 done but it's not over yet cause in the next chapter were gonna have 10 more Red Guy's shown as well so until then enjoy & review]


End file.
